Love Bug
by lolyams
Summary: Kyro. Kitty may be an X-man, but she still has fears. And one of those fears... is bugs. Embarrassing? Yes. And just to increase humiliation, who better than John Allerdyce to "save the day"? Him and those inappropriate comments... Argh.


Oh, gosh. Oh, man. Oh, no. Oh-kay. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to cry, and then I'm going to die. Oh, gosh.

I let out a whimper as I see the multiple-legged bug crawl over the magazine I threw onto the floor. I had tried to squish the bug by throwing down some of the many thin, girly magazines that Jubilee keeps in the bathroom (…), but I had missed each time. My physical abilities go pretty haywire when it comes to bugs, insects, arachnids- you know. Don't laugh. Just because I'm an X-man, it doesn't mean I don't have fears. I'm also a teenage girl who has to deal with boys, fears, dreams, and most of those other issues that normal teenagers have.

Speaking of boys, I could really use one right now to kill this thing. I'm trapped, standing on the toilet while the bug freely crawls wherever its freaking legs wants it to go. I'm so mad. I'm so jealous. I just wanted to pee. I'm going to cry.

That's when it hits me how stupid I'm being. Duh, just phase through the toilet and floor, go into the room below me, and get them to kill the bug. It looks like my mind freaks out when I'm scared too. Does nothing work correctly when I'm scared?

Oh, gosh. What if the bug attacks me while I'm phasing, and I accidentally phase it with me? OH, GOSH, PLEASE DON'T LET IT TOUCH ME. Or what if when I phase back up… It's hiding and then jumps out at me? Or what if I phase ONTO IT. OH GOSH. OH MAN. OH NO. OH-

"Kitty?" Bobby's kind voice interrupts my thoughts.

I straighten up from where I had crouched down during my mental freak out. I notice I had phased through the floor and right into Bobby and… John's room. Great. Well, at least they are my friends and can kill it. Or well, one of them is my friend…

John lifts his eyes to meet mine, and I immediately shoot my gaze back to Bobby's smile.

"This is a pleasant surprise," Bobby chuckles, standing from his bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Um," I nervously play with my hair, which is now tickling me and giving me images of the bug crawling all over my skin, "I need a favor."

"Kinky," John says with a smirk, flicking his lighter.

I'm too panicked to even shoot him a look. Bobby's calm expression twists into worry as he sees the fear I'm sure I am exerting. "Kitty, what's wrong? Why are you shaking?"

John sits up and narrows his intense eyes at me.

"I am?" I glance down at myself. "Oh, yeah, I am. Uh, I'm kind of scared out of my mind right now, and-"

"What's happening?" Bobby urgently questions as he takes a step closer to me, probably imagining Rogue drowning or something.

Even John stands from where he was lying and approaches me. I let out a deep breath as the two tall mutants tower over me, Bobby filled with worry and John tense.

"Okay, so I was going to the bathroom," I ignore noticing Bobby's face drop at the random detail and John's returning smirk, "and then right when I was about to- um, anyway, th-there's a bug in my bathroom! And I don't kno-"

"What?" Bobby slowly says, relief washing over his face. How can he be so relieved? I'm freaking out!

John erupts into obnoxious laughter.

"-w what to do! I'm scared out of my mind, and I hate bugs, and I really just have to pee, and I-"

"Kitty, it's a bug," Bobby states as if I'm out of my mind, which I am certainly not.

"It's not just a bug!"

"It's a mutant bug?" John asks, raising an eyebrow. I frown more, knowing he's mocking me.

"It has long legs, and it's brown, and it's really fast, and-"

Bobby chuckles as he returns to his bed, where he was last typing on his laptop. "Kitty, you're an x-man. The bug is a bug. Kill it."

"I can't!" I scream, feeling panic run through me again as I imagine the bug crawling around in my hair.

"Wow, I never knew how much of a pussy you actually are, Pussy Kat," John teases with a smirk. He then winks. "Or maybe I did," he mumbles, obviously making a sexual innuendo.

I glare at the two boys, wanting to kill them _and_ the bug. Why doesn't anyone take me seriously? I can't believe this. The bug probably reproduced and made 209480 babies in my bathroom by now.

"I can't believe you two."

Bobby looks at me in amusement. "Kitt-"

"I phase through the floor to ask for help, and you guys won't even take me seriously! What is wrong with you two?"

"Kitty, just calm down, and-"

"Fine! I'll just ask Logan to-"

"Don't waste his time," John grumbles, rolling his eyes. "I'll do it."

"Thank you, John," Bobby says, a light, joking tone obvious in his voice.

I shoot Bobby a glare, and then jump as I feel John's arm slip around my waist. I feel my face start to heat up. Why? John's probably just naturally hot. Not like that! Because, you know, he… I don't have to explain myself to you people.

"Um-"

"Are you going to phase us, or should I just jump into the ceiling and hope I make it to the other side?" John cuts in, not moving his arm.

I blush. "Oh, right. Um, okay." I can practically feel his irritatingly attractive smirk.

"Alright so where's the bug?" John sighs as if this is a complete waste of his precious time. Grr.

"In the bathroom," I squeak, pointing at the open door. I can still see that the light is on, and the magazines haven't been moved from where I threw them (and failed in hitting the bug).

John smirks at me one more time before entering the bathroom. I feel my heart beat faster as he closes the door. Oh, gosh. He's going to die. Why is he doing this? WHY? I gnaw on my lip, waiting to hear him scream in agony. It never comes. Instead, the sound of the door reopening startles me, and I watch as he walks out of the bathroom in amusement.

"Did you get it?" I ask hopefully.

"Wow, you must really like me," John purrs with a wink and a smirk.

Wait, what? "Um, what?"

His smirk grows. "Was there really a bug, Kitty Kat? Or is this some kind of lame attempt to get me into your room? Or, more specifically," he flops down on my bed, his arms crossed behind his head and making his toned arms stand out, "your bed?"

Wait, _WHAT_? I open and close my mouth repeatedly, speechless. Is he seriously accusing me of this? What? _What? WHAT?_

John seems even more pleased at my reaction as he just lies there, looking good. "Don't worry, I think it's cute."

My face heats up, and I'm not sure if it's from embarrassment or anger. How could he? Is this the kind of girl he thinks I am? I can't believe this! "Excuse me?" I finally utter in disbelief.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, Pussy Kat," John slyly says, smirking at my horrendously degrading nickname. "You've already got me."

"Wha-what?" I squeak, completely baffled. "This- what?"

"K-" John's eyes suddenly widen at something behind me, and he shuts his mouth.

If I didn't remember the _actual_ reason he was in here, I would have rejoiced at the fact that he stopped sprouting lies, and I'd laughed at his expression. But, I do remember why he's in here. _The bug._

I scream my head off, jump onto the bed, and fall on John, feeling like I am surely going to die right there. John also loudly yells and grabs me, kicking my sheets as if they would become a shield and cover us from the enormous bug. It was _not_ that big when I saw it in the bathroom!

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" I screech, fearfully watching the huge bug crawl around the blank wall across from us, taking up about a quarter of it.

John immediately takes out his lighter and begins to shoot fire at it, shouting curses as he constantly misses it. HOW IS HE MISSING IT?

"HOW ARE YOU MISSING IT? IT'S HUGE!" I shriek, ready to phase us through the bed and floor again.

"I CAN'T-"

A powerful wind suddenly flings my windows open, and the bug starts to flail crazily as it gets blown around the room. OH MY GOSH. John and I scream louder, and I quickly throw the blanket over us, instead of phasing. Am I _stupid_? Kill me now. Kill me now. Kill me now. Kill me now. Kill me now. Kill me now. Kill me now. Kill me-

The sound of the wind outside stops, and the room becomes silent, except for my rapid breathing. Am I hyperventilating? Yes. And am I too terrified to check if the beast is gone? Heck yes.

"John?" I whimper, shooting a glance at the motionless boy.

John flicks his lighter, and the fire illuminates his face. I manage to catch the worry on his face, but it only lasts for a second before it turns back into a cocky smirk.

His eyes mischievously flicker around the blanket covering us. "I knew that this was the real reason you wanted me to c-"

"You're unbelievable!" I snapped, throwing the covers off of us, sitting up, and forgetting about the bug completely until the scent of nature tickles my nose and reminds me of the strong wind from outside.

I grip the edge of the covers for protection as my eyes scan the room. I am about to breath a huge sigh of relief, when I notice the crowd at my door. Oh, great. I automatically jump out of my bed and distance myself from John, who sits up and gives me a weird look. He opens his mouth, probably to make an inappropriate comment, but he is interrupted.

"Alright, students, nothing to see here!" Dr. McCoy, who has been temporarily staying at the school since Alcatraz, announces loudly, cutting into the awkward silence and ushering the underclassmen away before leaving with a knowing smile.

I feel my face heat up as Storm, Wolverine, Bobby, and Rogue all stand there and with slight smirks. Gosh, I hate life.

"That was quite the sight," Logan finally says before increasing his smirk and sauntering away.

John Allerdyce smirks along with the others and leans back against my headboard. "What? You guys act like you've never watched porn before."

I die.

"So, it seems it may have crawled over some kind of radioactive liquid that-"

"So, it was basically a bug on steroids," John annoyingly interrupts Doctor McCoy, simplifying the explanation of the bug's irregular size.

"It's more than that, but basically," Beast says with a nod, shrugging.

John smirks and cusses, looking at me with his alluring eyes. "Where'd you get the juice?"

"Funny," I snap, still bitter about the scene that everyone had just witnessed. "Well, now that we've figured out the big hoo-ha, I'm going to go pee (finally!) and shower." I pause, and then add, "But not at the same time."

As I storm out of the room and to the elevator, I hear John snort. "Hoo-ha?"

* * *

><p>He. Hehe. Hehehe. So, that's it, I guess! I was going to write more, like you know, finishing with the whole John-teases-Kitty-a-bit-more-and-then-they-kind-of-get-together thing, but I'm not sure yet. So, this will either be the end, or I'll add another chapter. What do you think I should do? Did you like it? It's the first thing I've ever written for X-Men, so I'm sorry if it's bad or just plain wrong… haha.<p>

I recently finished watching all the movies last week, except for X-Men Origins (I watched First Class Friday! :D), and when I got home on Friday, I just HAD to make a oneshot. And I was _extremely_, yet _pleasantly_ surprised to see "Kyro" as a somewhat-popular couple! I thought I was the only one that thought that, especially since they don't have like…. any scenes together lol. But yeah. Woo!

And just 'cause I'm curious: Who do you guys imagine as Kitty when you read FFs? I always imagine Ellen Page, just because we saw her as Kitty most (and Ellen Page is great :). But if I don't, I imagine a random brunette girl. Lol.


End file.
